starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 2
|fgcolor= |image=Soldiers ComicCover Comic2.jpg |imgsize=100px |imgdesc= |author=Andrew R. Robinson |editor= |artist=Miguel Sepulveda |intartist= |series=''StarCraft: Soldiers'' |parent= |pages= |publisher=Dark Horse Comics |published=February 20, 2019 |binding= |isbn10= |isbn13= |isbn10e= |isbn13e= |inseries1= |inseries2= |inseries3= |inseries4= |inseries5= |inseries6= |inseries7= |inseries8= }} StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 2 is the second issue of the StarCraft: Soldiers comic series. Description Lieutenant Shivani Singh confronts the realities of the frontier in the second issue of Blizzard Entertainment and Dark Horse's StarCraft: Soldiers. After a routine patrol ends in tragedy, Singh launches an investigation to root out threats to the fragile peace between the Dominion and the zerg swarm. Official StarCraft comics--plotted by Blizzard Entertainment writer Andrew R. Robinson and the StarCraft game development team, with co-scripting by Jody Houser!STARCRAFT: SOLDIERS #2, Dark Horse Comics. Accessed on 2019-01-16 Synopsis On Cavir, Lieutenant Shivani Singh survived an ambush by a lurker and two hydralisk. The lurker bit off Private Sofia Nantes's leg. The group managed to push back the zerg, though the lurker shot a spine into Nantes. The squad seemingly blamed Singh for Nantes's death, and Singh ordered the illegal miner John Rosenberg arrested and sent back to Camp Pitcairn. Back at camp, Singh discussed the battle with Doctor Kazan, where she talked about the dangers the miners present. Kazan led her to a group of sick colonists who lived on the planet, where he delivered medication to Janine Ishii. She and her mother had been on Cavir for four years, and Singh scolded them for being here illegally, to which the mother scolded her for her lack of empathy. Singh was taken to Colonel Basch, who scolded her for a disastrous operation. She insisted the zerg used tactics, but Basch dismissed it, and told her the operations on Cavir were necessary their camp keep it running. Later that night, Singh reported the operations on Cavir to Colonel Perkins, who orders her to take the miners out of Cavir. Basch became enraged that Singh went around him, and ordered her to be in charge of the evacuation operation. Singh and her squad moved on a mining camp, and tried to explain to their leader, Randolph Kelso, that they needed to shut down and leave. However, the miners reacted with hostility, and began throwing objects at the marines. Before Singh could escalate the situation her marines Sergeant René Tiller convinced her to leave. Back at camp, Singh became unpopular among the marines, but continued to scout the zerg operations in the region, and moving what miners she can off planet. She talked to Colonel Perkins, and tried to requisition resources, but was unable to due to the political situation in the Dominion. She left for her patrol, but the armored personnel carrier she was preparing to enter exploded, knocking her back.Houser, Jody and Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 2" StarCraft: Soldiers 2 (7) (February 20, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. Characters *Basch *Ikande *Ishii *Janine Ishii *Zed Kazan *Randolph Kelso *Sofia Nantes *Park *Perkins *John Rosenberg *Shivani Singh *Sitka *René Tiller References Category:StarCraft: Soldiers comic issues